


I Told You I Can Pin You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Dean is a Little Shit, Hurt Jack, M/M, Play Fighting, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Why Did I Write This?, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He looks up to see Sam's astonished face and grinned, commenting on how he is as strong as the older male, surprised at his own strength. It strikes him that strength must be a perk of being a nephilim."orIn which Sam and Jack try to pin eachother to test who is stronger and things get gooey but doesn't stay gooey for too long when Dean walks in.





	I Told You I Can Pin You

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i've legit had this fic written and checked in my notes since early september and i've just never gotten round to posting it, so here's to my extreme procrastination:)
> 
> I apologise for any errors and if you could  
> leave kudos I would really appreciate ittt,  
> let me know if i'm not doing terribly aha;)  
> [also why tf do I never paragraph? I hate myself]

Jack walks through the halls of the bunker, staring at the occasional photo on the wall in amazement. He was deeply appreciative of Sam and Dean for letting him stay in their home. Jack walks past Sam's door but hears no noise from inside the room, he can't even hear Sam's heartbeat. He draws two conclusions: Sam was dead, or he wasn't in there. Cursing himself at being so stupid and going from one extreme to another he walks away from the door in favour of finding Sam, alive, elsewhere in the bunker. Sam had become his new fixation, well semi-new. He'd felt a connection with Sam the first time they met, although he was still technically a newborn, he couldn't deny the pull that Sam had over him. It was like his soul was singing to him, albeit it might be battered and rough around the edges, but what else could you expect from someone in his profession? It was still perfect to Jack. He was still perfect. But unfortunately for Jack, he had to push down whatever he felt as Sam would never feel the same, and if Dean ever found out? He'd might as well just give Dean all the tools necessary to kill him now. Jack huffs dramatically and continues his search for Sam.  
As Jack approaches the end of one of the corridors, he sees an open door and hears grunting and heavy breathing coming from inside. He rushes in, afraid that Sam is trying to fight off something that managed to find a way into the bunker, but when he steps in the room is surprised to see a slightly sweaty Sam but no threat. The sweat glistens on Sam's tan skin in the light as his chest raises and falls with his harsh breaths. Jack's eyes trail down Sam's torso. It was the most amount of skin that Jack had been exposed to so far as Sam stood in training shorts with no shirt on. Jack stands with his mouth agape, every so often closing it then dropping his jaw again, struggling to get any words out. Jack stands, gazing across the expanse of Sam's chest and tracing the faint indentations of his abs with his eyes. A cough snaps Jack out of his trance and he looks up to see Sam with a lopsided smile on his face. Jack tears his eyes away from Sam and looks around the room with fake curiosity, trying to play off his obvious gawking. He plays with some trinkets on one of the shelves in the corner, effectively knocking it over. Jack gasps when the object falls but is caught by surprise when Sam catches it before it even gets halfway to the ground. Sam smiles when he hears Jack mumble under his breath about how great his reflexes are. As Jack turns he realises the close proximity in which Sam in standing and tries to keep his eyes off the prominent collar bones level with his eyes. At that moment, Jack realises he is boxed in as he stands with his back to the wall and Sam's arm resting on the shelf next to his head.  
"So, what you doing?" Jack asks nervously, looking towards where Sam was stood when he walked in, seeing a cloth ball and breeze-blocks on the floor. Sam removes his arm from the shelf and shifts his body so he is stood next to Jack and grins whilst looking at the equipment on the floor. "Thought i'd get a bit of exercise in, stay sharp y'know. You wanna try?" Jack raises his eyebrows and accepts Sam's offer walking towards the ball on the floor. He stares at it and then goes to kick it, confused as to what he's meant to do with it. Sam quickly walks to Jack and puts a hand on his shoulder before he does kick the ball and hurt himself. "Jack you don't kick it, you'll hurt yourself if you do that. It's a medicine ball, you're meant to use it as a weight, I probably should've explained what the stuff is for first. Okay, so this isn't the real stuff you should use but it's not worth risking getting caught for credit card fraud over buying proper equipment, so this has to do. The ball and the breeze-blocks are used as weights." Sam chuckles at Jack's lost face and demonstrates what to do with the breeze-block. He picks it up, slotting his hands in the gaps on each side, bending his knees and lifting the block. Then standing up straight, brings the block to his chest and back down a few times; curling his biceps in quick, fluid motions. Jack stares at Sam's bulging muscles and the vein in his biceps and forearm becoming more prominent with each curl, he subtly bites his lip and feels his heart start to beat faster. Sam puts the block down and looks at Jack again and says "you wanna have a go now?". Jack shyly nods his head, wondering if he will even be able to lift it a couple of inches off the floor. He grips the block at either side like Sam did and tried to lift. Sam put his hand on Jack's back; causing a sudden surge of warmth to travel through both men, and told him to lift with his legs and not his back. He followed Sam's guidance to a T and managed to lift the block, stand straight and curl the block into his chest a couple of times, just like Sam did. He looks up to see Sam's astonished face and grinned, commenting on how he is as strong as the older male, surprised at his own strength. It strikes him that strength must be a perk of being a nephilim.  
Sam automatically clicks into his protective mode, grasping onto his masculinity, laughing nervously and saying that Jack isn't as strong as him and that he just had a lucky strike with the breeze-block. Almost offended that Jack could lift at much as him; despite him not even knowing what to do with the stuff before he stepped into the room. Sam tries to move the conversation along, asking how Jack could even do that and explaining how it can take years of training to be able to lift heavy weights. Jack shrugs and smirks teasingly as if he knows that this is annoying Sam. "Pftt, well I'm trained in combat so I win." Sam childishly remarks, trying to grab at any achievement he can get. Jack challenges him, smugly saying that he could match Sam in a fight and that he could prove it with him right then and there. Sam however, refuses to properly fight Jack, scared of hurting the younger boy and instead suggests a sparring match, like he used to do to train with Dean when he was younger. Jack immediately agrees but then realises he doesn't know how to properly spar. Sam instead suggests seeing who can pin the other first, confident that he will win against Jack since he's been doing this for years. Jack agrees with the easy challenge and smiles widely, seeing this as an opportunity to be close to Sam and also show his ability at the same time. "I can pin you easy" Jack remarks, smirking at Sam. "Yeah right" comments Sam as he takes a few yoga mats from a corner and lays them out, making the floor a little softer to reduce the risk of any serious injuries.  
Sam guides Jack onto the mats and stretched his arm across his body before looking straight at the shorter male with daring eyes. Jack smiles sweetly for a split second but then lunges forward quickly, grabbing Sam's biceps, pushing one of his arms back and then pulling the other forward, trying to put him off balance. Sam takes hold of Jack's elbows and with smaller hands still on his biceps, twists them outwards attempting to shift Jack's hands from his arms. They scuffle for a little longer, each trying to get the upper hand over the other. It was a fairly even match despite the difference in years of experience. Somewhere down the line, Sam found himself just enjoying the playful yet oddly relaxing time, thoughts of the match being a competition completely gone and just appreciating being able to have down time like this and not having to prepare to fight against the next big bad. Secretly also enjoying the close proximity to Jack but nobody else needs to know that. Whilst lost in his own thoughts, Jack gains the upper hand and hooks his right leg behind Sam's, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back until he loses his balance and starts to fall to the floor. Jack however, goes down with him as Sam grabs his shirt; using his powers at the last moment to prevent Sam from slamming his back and skull on the floor. He then climbs onto Sam, straddling him and holding him arms up by the wrists above his head after cutting off his power and letting Sam fall the extra one inch to the floor.  
"Hey you used your powers, that's cheating." Sam exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. "Yeah to stop you from body slamming the floor, you should be thankful, would you rather have had me let you fall and hurt yourself?" Jack replies, also with a smile plastered across his face. Sam just huffs with fake annoyance and tells him that's what the mats are there for but Jack just rolls his eyes and smiles down on Sam. They stare at each other, mapping out the planes and ridges, memorising tiny details about the others' face as they breathe heavily. Jack's mind races as he takes in how close he really is to sam, compartmentalising all of the features on Sam's face. Their faces inches apart as Jack slumps further down into Sam's body as his muscles start to relax, the warm feel of their breath on each other's faces should tell them that they're too close and should be jumping away, yet neither male seems to make a move to put distance between them.  
Jack loosens his grip on Sam's wrists in favour of gently holding them and allowing Sam to easily remove himself from the situation if he wanted to. Jack faintly stroked Sam's inner wrists with his thumbs, scared to overstep any more boundaries than he already has. Instead of Sam pushing him off and jumping up yelling at him like Jack expected, he let out a breath and the corners of his mouth upturned slightly into a small smile. A nagging feeling starts to well up inside Jack, his body begging him to move closer to Sam, to feel him, to be close whilst he can. Begging to just lean down and kiss him already, put everything into it and show him how he feels, longing to have the power surge through his body and pass that feeling on to Sam. They both loosen up a bit, their breathing settled and so Jack, drags his hands from Sam's wrists towards his shoulders, finally shifting his hands to rest on Sam's toned chest. Sam takes a harsh breath in at the contact but quickly settles, slowly bringing his arms down and placing them hesitantly on Jack's thighs either side of his body. Their breathing turns shaky as they feel their bodies charged with lust and unspoken emotion. Sam squeezes and caresses Jack's thighs as Jack straightens out his back, leaning back onto Sam; still holding him down by his chest, showing his authority over the older male whilst still being sweet and endearing.  
Jack freezes abruptly and lets out a gasp of pain as he arches his back. Sam shoots upwards with Jack still sat in his lap to find Dean stood behind them and an angel blade sticking out from Jacks back. Something snaps inside of Sam and he becomes furious within a split second whist Jack has already recovered from the momentary pain, no longer feeling like the knife in his back. Sam reaches round Jack's body and removes the blade, lifting himself and Jack off the floor, his body charged with anger. He starts to scream profanities at Dean, asking why the hell he would do that, the question littered with blasphemous language and a simmering rage to back it. The angel blade was still in Sam's clenching fist and Dean looked genuinely apologetic as he tries to quickly explain how it was instinct to get Jack off him. Similar to how he did when they were working and Sam got into trouble with whatever they were hunting. He pleads that he simply didn't switch modes from work to training and realise that Jack wasn't trying to hurt Sam. Although he did question why they were even in that position to start off with. Sam, still twitching with anger spat that they were training through wrestling and pinning after blatantly expressing that they didn't owe him any kind of explanation. Jack puts a gentle hand on Sam's arm, trying to calm him, telling him that he barely felt it and that the wound had already healed itself; that it was a mistake and nothing to worry about. Sam slightly eases up but still turns Jack around with worry, examining his back, though he found nothing to examine as like Jack said, the wound had already healed. Sam wasn't ready to let Dean off that easy and gave him an evil stare and let's just say that if looks could kill, Dean would be back in hell by now. Jack stands awkwardly next to Sam as the two brothers stand staring at each other, Dean looking sorry and almost even fearful as Sam looked as though he was picturing shooting his brother in the face, which he no doubt was. As if seeking for a miracle to diffuse the tension Jack looks around the room before turning to Sam again and simply saying, with a smirk on his face, "I told you I can pin you". Sam lets out a breathy laugh and smiles down on the younger boy, staring deep into his eyes, forgetting momentarily why he was even angry in the first place.


End file.
